The goal of the University of Minnesota SCOR proposal is to develop basic and clinical insights that can serve as the basis for improved therapies for patients with acute lung injury. To accomplish this, we have developed a program that unifies investigators from throughout the University of Minnesota academic community. Our proposal has 4 key elements: 1) Four Research Projects featuring basic and clinical investigation in molecular biology, cell biology, biochemistry, and physiology directed at elucidating fundamental mechanisms of lung repair; 2) a Clinical Core that currently enrolls more than 70 patients with ARDS into our SCOR database annually; 3) a Morphology Core to facilitate uniform, high quality analysis of specimens; and 4) an Administrative Core to coordinate the successful operation of the SCOR. Our them for this competitive renewal remains lung repair, since this area has great therapeutic potential. Each of 4 projects in the current proposal will examine aspects of the cellular, molecular and physiological processes involved in the resolution and repair of lung injury. Each project was selected to fulfill 3 criteria: (1) scientifically independent yet synergistic with the other projects (2) combine the talents of both M.D. and Ph.D. investigators, and (3) in accord with the explicit mandate of the SCOR program, each has clear implications for patient care. The 3 Cores are designed to facilitate the performance of the scientific projects, providing for efficient use of shared equipment, facilities and ideas.